1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stick-shaped material propelling container capable of propelling and retracting a stick-shaped material such as a stick-shaped eraser, a pencil lead, crayon, pastel, and an eyebrow pencil material.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a stick-shaped material propelling container of this kind, those disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3-44552 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 5-1426 are conventionally known. In the stick-shaped material propelling container disclosed in each of the documents, an inner barrel is slidably inserted into an outer barrel, an elastic member which urges the inner barrel rearward is provided between the inner barrel and the outer barrel, chuck pieces which hold the stick-shaped material are provided at a tip end portion of the inner barrel, a chuck ring is inserted between the chuck pieces and the outer barrel, and sliding of the inner barrel forward and rearward allows the stick-shaped material to be propelled and retracted.
In such a conventional stick-shaped material propelling container, the elastic member which is wound around an outer periphery of the inner barrel is a coil spring, and the coil spring is inserted between a spring bearing formed on an inner peripheral surface of the outer barrel and a spring bearing formed on an outer peripheral surface of the inner barrel.
However, in the conventional stick-shaped material propelling container, because the elastic member is wound around the outer side of the outer periphery of the inner barrel, the outside diameter of the outer barrel becomes large due to the occupancy of the elastic member, and there arises the problem that the outside diameter of the stick-shaped material propelling container cannot be made thin.
Furthermore, when the outer shapes of the cross-sections of the stick-shaped material and the inner barrel are circular, an ordinary coil spring can be used as the elastic member. However, when the outer shapes of the cross-sections of the stick-shaped material and the inner barrel are not circular, the cross-sectional shape of the elastic member has to be matched with the shape of the inner barrel in order to be wound around the outer side of the outer periphery of the inner barrel. Therefore, the elastic member in a special shape is required, and thus, there arises the problem of a rise in the manufacturing cost.